The Abode of Gryffindors
by Auallonia
Summary: Lily Evans is facing her 6th year at hogwarts and her life is about to take a turn, chucking her through some rough waters, but who better than to guide her through than Madeline Kate her best friend-with alternating chapters.


Chapter 1

**Some Things Ignite Easier Than Others**

**Disclaimer **

I do not own any off the charecters from the world of Harry Potter, it was created and is ownedand trademarked by the amazing Jk Rowling. No copyright or trademark infringement is intended, and the sole purpose of this fanfiction is entertainment and no profit is being made to me.

"Well James, as captain I assumed-" Mcgonagall started, her eyes boring into those of the 6th year gryffindor opposite her.

"I understand that professor, I was just hoping that you could ...help" James Potter - the Gryffindor - trailed off.

"Sorry James but I am afraid it's just out of my hands" professor mcgonagall concluded gravely.

"It's very important" James stated, he seemed quiet agitated.

From my position there wasn't really much to see, the statue of the humpbacked witch took up a great proportion of the view. Unfortunatly for me, this particular conversation seemed useless for the amount of effort I had put into it.

I knew for one thing that Potter was up to something, just what that was, remained to be seen. I craned my neck around the statue, hoping to hear some more wielding evidence.

"I'm not lying professor" James said matter of factly.

But I knew better, Potter NEVER told the truth. He was a lying, moronic, git, that had a lot of luck on his side - no not brains, he was just lucky, because he was a - my internal tirade was interrupted by the arrival of Mr Black, friend and co-conspirator of James Potter. Drawing closer to James, he turned around and winked at a Ravenclaw girl who was mulling around the corridor, and she tripped. This resulted in a beady eyed glare from professor mcgonagall.

"Sorry" he said smirking. At that point my presence was noticed. I quickly bent down pretending to pick up my school bag, that I had opened on the floor - all part of my carefully calculated plan - I had left nothing to chance.

"Ms Evans" mcgonagall said, just noticing me "I hope we have not prevented you from entering, please go in" she gestured for me to enter.

"Sorry" I said timidly. Well of course you were in my way! Straightening up I gather my belongings as I prepared to enter the classroom.

At that point, Potter turned around and gave me a look which could only be described as one of the utmost contempt. I returned him an equally disgusted look and entered the classroom.

It was chaos. A group of slytherins had decided to move all the chairs to the back of the classroom while they duelled. There was a very large crowd around them by the time I took it upon myself (and as it was my duty) to intervene. My fellow Gryffindor prefect, Remus, was nowhere to be seen.

With a quick swish of my wand I returned all of the chairs to their normal places. Fortunately I did not have the chance to answer to any of my very annoyed classmates, as I was saved by the entry of McGonagall.

I should take this as an opportunity to introduce myself, my name is lily, Lily Evans or Maddame or Ms smarty- pants as the teachers prefer to call me, however I assure you this is nothing compared to the STUPID nicknames the staff have started using for some of my classmates.

As you already know I have many classmates, some of which aren't that nice people.

Firstly there are the slytherins which consist of Avery, Mulciber, Rosier, and Snape. Notoriously known for their use of dark magic on unsuspecting civillians, (usually first or second year Gryffindor, ravenclaws or hufflepuffs)- not unlike Potter as one may argue, whose hex-anyone-who-annoys-me tactics have given him quiet a reputation amongst first year hufflepuffs.

Then there are the marauders: Potter, Pettigrew, lupin and Black, known for their devious and cunning-basically they're a bunch of pranksters. It's a stupid name; Marauders, but hey! they never asked me about it.

Anyway back to my transfiguration lesson. I took my seat next to Madeline before Mcgonagall could notice I was not seated. Madeline is one of my dormmates and best friend.

"What took you so long?"she asked.

"Eavesdropping" I replied casually.

"What? Eh c'mon lily, for merlins sake, stop the stupid games!" She said looking me in the eye, I gave her an awkward sort of grimace in reply.

"Well anyway," she started, changing the subject "has any one asked you to hogsmeade, because I really want to go" she said slowly twiddling a strand of golden blonde hair.

I gave her a strange look "maddie this is the sort of behaviour I expect from Cherry not you" I said mortified, then turned around to realise it was not for my benefit.

Siting behind me, leaning back on his chair was non other than Sirius Black.

I should probably describe him in more detail, but honestly I'm not bothered.

"Sirius Black" I scoffed. "C'mon maddie you can do better than that." I said, because really was she sinking that low?

I think it was the truthfulness of my statement that pulled her out of her reverie. "Lily!" She said chucking my bag off the table. I waited for an apology or a "your right lily" but none came. I just stared at her bewildered.

"Leave" she said. "Now". I continued to stare at her, before sinking into the chair in front of me, and dismissing her behaviour. Madeline just glared at me.

"Or maybe you can't" I amended.

None of this went unnoticed by Potter, who was staring at us from his seat beside Sirius.

"Do better than him" I added smiling.

"Do you girls need any help?" He asked smirking. I turned my back on him the instant his mouth opened. On my right I could see Peter and Remus, the latter of which was having a very intense conversation with mcgonagall. I was about to answer Potter with a witty remark when I was interrupted by Madeline.

"I was just asking lily to leave" she said cruelly, smiling at me as she spoke, well two could play at that game

"Madeline was wondering if Sirius would ever ask her out to hogsmeade" I said glancing at Madeline, so I could gauge her reaction.

Lets just say I wasn't disappointed. Stunned into silence Madeline could do nothing but ogle me. James on the other hand shot a surreptitious glance towards Sirius who was talking to a hufflepuff on his right.

"I never realised" he said losing interest. I was just about to turn to the front, were mcgonagall had begun teaching the lesson, when he did something I will never forget.

"Padfoot" he said, poking Sirius in the arm. "Lily has something to say to you".

At that point Madeline, probably realising I didn't have the nerve to repeat what I had just said to James, turned around.

Lets just say it didn't take me long to make my decision. "Well Madeline ... was hoping you would ask her to hogsmeade" I said and before anyone could say anything I turned around.

"Silence please" mcgonagall ordered, preventing the two people behind me from talking. With a grin, I turned around to face Madeline. Her face was a mix of anger, embarrassment and shock.

"Why?" Came her almost silent hiss.

Well predominantly anger."Why, what?" I asked playing shot me one evil look and the last thing she said to me that day was "you'll pay". Feisty that one, isn't she?

Sirius on the other hand wasn't letting go that easiliy. He called me several times, but I ignored him. It got to a point were several heads were turning in our direction. Then he restored to chucking quills at me, that was quiet stupid, because after he had thrown two at me James got up, presumably beacuse his own quill had been used as an arrow, and came over to my table.

"Do you mind not ignoring Sirius ?" He asked.

"Why doesn't he just ask Madeline?" I countered. At that point Madeline stepped in "lily is just being stupid" she interjected smiling at me as she did so.

"Well, I know that" James replied, leaned down, picked up his quill with his well trained Quiditch arms. Strong from all the goals he scored, well at least cherry and just about every girl in hogwarts said that. He stood up then smiled at me before going back to his seat.

Just then the classroom door opened, and in sauntered Romulus Barker, commonly known as Barker. A well known Ravenclaw, who plays chaser on the quidditch team and associate of the Marauders.

As he comes in past our table, I glance at my muggle watch, 10 minutes late. But he either doesn't know or really doesn't care. It's probably the latter reason but as he walks past Sirius, they high five each other.

"Hey, what's up Barker?" Sirius tries to ask casually. Barkers reply however is stalled by Mcgonagall looking coldly down her glasses, she does not take kindly to late comers, even ones as talented in transfiguration as Barker. "Please stay behind after class is dissmissed" she orders.

Unfazed, Barker nods and sits down on the only empty chair next to Snape. Resulting in an evil look from James, and a not very subtle irritated glance from Snape.

As this slowly escalates I will, in detail describe the very complicated animosity between Snape and James. There are many hexes involved at their every meeting. It all started in a compartment of the hogwarts express as they traded insults and culminates into the childish brawls that will happen now. Even I know it's inevitable.

Peter keeps glancing back every five seconds, probably hopping he won't miss the action. As this is their first meeting since the little show down last year, which ended in Snape calling me a mudblood. I am proud to say that that was what ended our friendship even after many apologies, I am still strong in my resolve.

"We will be studying Newt level Transfiguration and you will be asked to perform a bird conjouring charm for your Newts" mcgonagalls voice interrupted "Avis will be your incantation, 50 house points to the first person to conjure the flock of birds" she nodded, giving a hopeful glance in Potter's direction.

Not a second after her back had turned, the peaceful quietness of the class was interrupted.

"Well this is easy!" Potter bragged. Of course I was expecting that, never misses a chance to show of does he?

It took him about twenty seconds to do the Avis charm. Maybe I'm exaggerating, but mcgonagall gave him the points, and as I'm a very competitive person I was glad for that at least.

As a prefect its my duty to report to our head of house, and I can tell you, the amount of times I've had to dock points from Gryffindor because of the marauders is enough to make Merlin mad!

Remus is the only sane one, however there are times when I question that;

"Oi Remus! See who hits Sirius the most" James shouted sending a mass of birds in Sirius' direction, Remus was busy which resulted in several charmed birds landing on our table.

Madeline decided to casually brush them off our table, but I wasn't letting got go that easily.

"Excuse me, do you mind not hurling the remanants of your failed spellwork at us please?" I suggested not unkindly, turning around with the bird in my hand and my eyebrows raised sky high.

Potter just stared at me incredulous. Well this was becoming a habit. Just then Sirius saw it an appropriate time to come and sit on our table. I must say I was quiet appalled.

"Excuse me!" I hissed, hoping mcgonagall would not look up from her desk. I tired to push him off but unsurprisingly I failed.

"Well" he said completely ignoring me and turning to Madeline, which looked quiet strange considering he was sitting on my part of the table

"I've never known you to be shy" he stated, smiling complacently, and I must say unnecessarily. As if his eyes alone were not enough to make any female in these walls of hogwarts queezy-well of course not me but most of them- including Madeline. "But we can't go out because of the captains rules" he continued. Haha! I always win.

"I'm not being shy, besides I'm the captain now" Madeline answered back.

Ugh, before I started throwing up I decided to do myself a favour. This romance crap is boring, so I turned around to see James also spotting one of his extremely bored looks.

"Gosh when is Sirius going to learn not to smile at every girl he sets eyes on!" James said only spotting me midway through speech.

He just stared at me, which I must admit was quiet annoying. Then he turned around to survey the classroom, Potter deep in thought halted at the same time that I came to the unfortunate realisation that this just could not go on. Since I had arrived at hogwarts yesterday I had been harassed and repeatedly asked the same question, "has Snivellius apologised to you?" I would like to personally apologise if you are not familiar with the term "Snivellius" it is commonly used and was created by the marauders. Well actually that's not fair, it had been Sirius asking, not all of them harass you and use stupid nicknames invented in front of your 11 year old face. Potter fidgeted, then fixed his eyes on me. But I had not been deceived.

I knew where the message where indirectly coming from, and I was the recipient staring into the hazel eyes of my sender. He looked at me for a few seconds, then turned to Snape.

"Hey, have you apologised to Evans" James Potter enquired, validating my theories - I knew it- and looking from Snape to me. Snape however did not return the look, instead he fixed his dark crow like eyes on me, much too my surprise and distress. Boy did I not want to be talking to him!

And that was how things started. I must say it escalated very quickly.

"Nobody asked you anything Potter" Snape said coolly not taking his eyes off me. "You think your brave standing there pointing your wand at me, bossing me around with all your friends ready to protect your back if anything goes wrong?" Snape sneered disgustedly at James.

The whole class was beginning to notice, including the slytherins, which wasn't good. Everyone was turning around in their seats to get a good view of the inevitably incoming action. Mcgonagall meanwhile, oblivious to the scene behind her, seemed to be explaining the Avis charm to lovegood and cherry. This was gonna get nasty.

"Err excuse me but do I look like a body guard to you?" Sirius said entering and intervening into the conversation - off course he couldn't help himself. He looked at Madeline and me waiting for a reply. After not getting one Sirius slid himself off our table and I could sense Madeline's anxiety.

"Could you please not" she moaned. So much for house spirit.

Sirius just stared at her unbelieving, "please not what?" He scoffed "what do you think, I am a pacifist?" he snorted and slid off our table instead leaning on the desk.

"Well Sirius, I would like too play quidditch with the both of you fully functioning" Madeline stated angrily, tossing her hair and self around and putting her legs on the table to watch the fight. I couldn't help but feel sorry for her. She had spent the whole holiday - and I'm not even exaggerating - telling me about how we (the Gryffindor house) where going to win the Hogwarts Quiditch cup again for the 7th year in a row with her as captain. I think it's fair to mention that the only reason she is captain over James is because he got a ban from last year due to his record shattering 20 detentions in the last term of 5th year. He recieved 15 detentions alone because of the Snape incident, I think that was mainly because it was a public place and it was on the front pages of The Hogwarts Hour. Snape in his underwear.

"It's no big deal" Sirius said shrugging it off "it's not as if this is their first fight, besides James can take him" he said confidently, pulling out a pack of cigarettes.

I raised my eyebrows at him. "It's called blind faith" I stated unable to keep the smugness out of my face, Sirius relied on James too much. I already knew how angry Snape was and after last years humiliation I just don't see him going down without a fight this year. Besides he seemed to have changed tactics. Tactics which I was very excited to see. The glee must have shown on my face because it was soon rubbed off. Sadly all good things have to end. It's just not all of us have Sirius Black to end it for us.

"Actually they seem to be fighting over you" Sirius retaliated wiping the smile straight off my face. He bought out a cigarette and smiled at me, while slouching casually on our table.

I managed a grimace in return before turning around to see what was building up behind me: Snape and James were having a stand off and were trading insults.

"Well if you think your so tough then I'm sure you'd can look after yourself, your not a little boy after all" Snape said his voice laced with venom, almost as dangerous as the challenge he was putting forward to James. And to be honest it wasn't really the subtlest hint of violence I've heard. I don't really want to be biased so I'm going to try and not say anything more.

"Shut up! Snivelly, have you forgotten who you are?" James said disgruntled, with a look of pure contempt. In the brief seconds that followed as his words echoed around the classroom; a promise of what was to come, Sirius lit his cigarette and Severus Snape lunged for James Potters very conceited, very superior and very vain face.

As James toppled over from where he was sitting, Sirius removed himself from his slouching position and brushed of the burning embers of his cigarette, just as James' chair fell back with the force of snapes body slamming into him. In the brief seconds it took for Sirius to pick up his wand and aim at Snape, professor mcgonagall turned around, James headbutted Snape, Snape grabbed James' collar and kneed him in the stomach, then blood dripping from Snapes nose from the very painful injury he had sustained from James, he started a flurry of kicks and punches at his attacker.

But James wasn't as helpless nor as a innocent as a lamb, as Snapes knuckles arked towards his face, James slammed his palm into Snapes face which resulted in Snape flying backwards. Just as James got up Sirius gave his wand a quick flick resulting in Snape dangling by his ankle. Thinking they had got away with this, James started fixing his robes and Sirius just stood there his face an emblem of superiority over the surprised Slytherins who had probably though James and Sirius wouldn't dare try anything in front of their new head of house. But they were wrong. Both of them. This did not go unbeknown to professor mcgonagall:

Unknown to us Pettigrew had been taking bets "Pettigrew, Black! In the name of Merlin what are you doing?" Mcgonagall's high pitched voice started rising out of the classes cheers and jeers that I had not even noticed-for them it was entertainment.

They loved fights. Love is an understatement but for lack of a better word that's what I will use. I can't think of anything better, interest maybe. Fights and the gossip that came with it. That and tomorrow's paper with all the juice. You would be lucky if you got to see a fight live, they were precious gems that just seemed to rain down on our year. Shame. It really was, I mean not everyone is interested. If your lucky you might even get interviewed as an eyewitness. If they liked you.

Look I could see him there. The editor in chief. Leaning back in his chair, feet on the table wand out, hair combed back, not wearing a tie. Pfff they were all the same. Same looks, clothes, same people. I wouldn't be surprised if they were related, but then they all are aren't they? Pure bloods. And family stick together in the wizarding world, so I can't complain. I looked down to see Barkers quill hurrying across his big book where all the unedited articles arrived.

Lovegood was the photographer. He was very sneaky from all the practise of his job, but I knew where to look so I could see him taking a few cheeky snaps of James and Snape.

"Self defense" Sirius interjected, looking as innocent as you could with a cigarette sticking out of his mouth, holding his wand towards a stationary upside down Snape, and an undone tie sticking out of his Gryffindor robes, tut tut.

As if reading my mind mcgonagall seemed to notice, "Sirius! How many times have I told you that it is compulsary to where appropriate school uniform, as a newt level student you are a role model . You may have just started your 6th year but you do not enter my class room and look like you have come back from some gathering" she screeched, garnering a fee snickers from my classmates. Have I mentioned she loves screeching? And Sirius always looks like he's come from some party, except for he was missing his leather jacket this time. Some people never learn.

"That was not self defense" she pointed out, sighing dramatically.

As Mcgonagall turned around to survey the damage, Sirius quickly disposed of the cigarette to prevent any further rage, she was in a bad enough mood already. But still once the evidence was gone there was nothing much she could do to accuse him of breaking the rules.

I must have sniggered, because I was suddenly faced with a lot of dirty looks from everyone.

"What's so funny?" Sirius demanded.

"Nothing" I replied. Then realising people were still staring I decided to start bossing them around.

"Get back to your seats! What are you looking at?" I asked Avery "would you like detention?" I threatened. Actually it was supposed to be a rhetorical question but some people are quiet lacking in the intelligence department.

"Yes please" answered Sirius. He choose precisely that moment to stop the "levicorpus" spell that was holding up Snape. Sadly or not sadly this resulted in Snape falling into a heap of limbs on the floor.

"Oops" he said sarcastically then walked straight out of the classroom leaving me to deal with his mess. Not for the first time either.


End file.
